poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Littlest Pet Shop
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Hasbro TV series crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot The series follows Blythe Baxter, a young girl living with her air pilot father, Roger Baxter. Forced to move out from her suburban hometown following her father's promotion, she moves into an apartment located in a crowded city. Their complex is located above the eponymous Littlest Pet Shop, a pet store that also serves as a day camp for numerous pets, where Blythe works as a fashion designer. Her adventure begins when she discovers that she alone can miraculously understand and talk to the pets that regularly stay at the shop, in addition to most other animals on the planet. As she and the pets spend time together, they find the pet shop jeopardized by a larger pet store managed by Fisher Biskit and his snooty twin daughters, Brittany and Whittany Biskit. To avoid being dispersed, the pets convince Blythe to remain an employee. The pets who reside in the day camp of the store are Pepper Clark, a wisecracking skunk passionate about comedy; Minka Mark, a bouncy spider monkey with a flair for painting and visual arts; Penny Ling, a sensitive giant panda interested in rhythmic gymnastics; Russell Ferguson, a hedgehog who is often the self-appointed leader of his animal bunkmates; Sunil Nevla, a mongoose and magician hopeful; Vinnie, a clumsy gecko obsessed with dancing; and Zoe Trent, a diva-like dog with a talent for singing. Other human characters include Mrs. Twombly, owner of the shop and Blythe's boss, and Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, and Jasper Jones, Blythe's schoolmates. List of episodes Season 1: #''Blythe's Big Adventure Part 1'' #''Blythe's Big Adventure Part 2'' #''Bad Hair Day'' #''Gailbreak!'' #''Penny For Your Laughs'' #''Mean Isn't Your Color'' #''Russell Up Some Fun'' #''Blythe's Crush'' #''Dumb Dumbwaiter'' #''Eve of Destruction'' #''Books and Covers'' #''So You Skink You Can Dance'' #''Lights, Camera, Mongoose!'' #''Trading Places'' #''Topped With Buttercream'' #''Sweet (Truck) Ride'' #''Helicopter Dad'' #''What's in the Batter?'' #''What Did You Say?'' #''Bakers and Fakers'' #''Terriers and Tiaras'' #''Lotsa Luck'' #''Door-Jammed'' #''Frenemies'' #''My New Tail'' #''Summertime Blues'' Season 2: #''Missing Blythe'' #''The Nest Hats Craze!'' #''Eight Arms to Hold You'' #''Heart of Parkness'' #''Pawlm Reading'' #''The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly'' #''What, Meme Worry?'' #''The Big, Feathered Parade'' #''A Day at the Museum'' #''Alligators and Handbags'' #''Blythe's Big Idea'' #''Commercial Success'' #''So Interesting'' #''To Paris With Zoe'' #''Super Sunil'' #''Sweet Pepper'' #''Shanghai Hi-Jinks'' #''Grounded'' #''Inside Job'' #''Plane it on Rio!'' #''Littlest Bigfoot'' #''Sunil's Sick Day'' #''The Hedgehog In The Plastic Bubble'' #''Standup Stinker'' #''The Expo Factor (Part 1)'' #''The Expo Factor (Part 2)'' Season 3: #''Sleeper'' #''War of the Weirds'' #''Some Assistance Required'' #''Secret Cupet'' #''Hamster Hoods'' #''Tongue Tied'' #''What's So Scary About the Jungle? Everything!'' #''Two Pets for Two Pests'' #''Feud for Thought'' #''Fish Out of Water'' #''If the Shoe Fits'' #''The Very Littlest Pet Shop'' #''The Secret Recipe'' #''Winter Wonder Wha...?'' #''Snow Stormin''' #''Back Window'' #''Room Enough'' #''Why Can’t We Be Friends?'' #''Pet Sounds'' #''The Sister Story'' #''A Night at the Pawza'' #''Proud as a...Peacock?'' #''Sue Syndrome'' #''In the Loop'' #''It's the Pet Fest! (Part 1)'' #''It's the Pet Fest! (Part 2)'' Season 4: #''The Tortoise and the Heir'' #''Pitch Purrfect'' #''Ivan the Terrific'' #''Senior Day'' #''Littlest Pet Shop of Horrors'' #''Game of Groans'' #''The Tiniest Animal Store'' #''Spendthrifty'' #''Un-vetted'' #''Pump Up the Panda'' #''Snipmates'' #''Guilt Tripping'' #''Petnapped!'' #''Steamed'' #''Two Peas in a Podcast'' #''Go Figure!'' #''A Doggie Biskit'' #''It's a Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy World'' #''Race Team: Buttercream'' #''On the Same Page'' #''Paint a Picture, It Lasts Longer'' #''Bake It 'til You Make It'' #''LPS: The Moosical'' #''Seeing Red'' #''Littlest Pet Street (Part 1)'' #''Littlest Pet Street (Part 2)'' Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, and Kevin guest star in this series. *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' and Littlest Pet Shop were both made by Hasbro. *Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Blythe Baxter are all voiced by Ashleigh Ball. *Rarity and Pepper Clark are both voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. *''Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery'', Thomas & Friends: The CGI Series - Season 16, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Season 3, and Littlest Pet Shop were all released in the year, 2012. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Hasbro crossovers Category:TV series Category:Musical Series Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series